


BioNash

by DarthChocolate



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs eating people fun :), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Out of the ashes of Biosyn, BioNash (a mercenary organization) has come to save the global from the mess left in the "Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom." What is their true motivation? How long can you play with fire before it devours everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayton Fioriti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klayton+Fioriti).



     “You should drop the case.” Maisie Lockwood’s lawyer sat on one side of the table with Iris Carrol who was Maisie’s legal guardian. They were in disputes over control of the Lockwood’s estate. “It will save you both a lot of time and money. We have clear documentations that Maise Lockwood is the heir to the late Benjamin Lockwood’s estate. Thus, she is entitled to everything in it.”

     BioNash corporation is challenging Maisie’s claim.  Lois Dodgson and two BioNash lawyers sat on the opposite side of the table. “One small problem,” Dodgson sipped her coffee. “Do you want to tell him?” She pointed to Mrs. Carrol and then to herself. “Or should I? You see, Lockwood doesn’t have any grandchildren. His only daughter was never pregnant. A simple blood test will reveal that she isn’t his granddaughter but rather a clone of his dead daughter. She tapped one of the lawyers’ arm. He pulled out a form from his briefcase. “If it were up to me, I would let her starve to death on the street.” She slid the form to Mrs. Carrol. “However, my partners have arranged a more than generous deal. Maisie will receive one of his houses and fifty percent of the money in his account. She will not receive the Lockwood manor or any of his shares in InGen stock.”

     Maisie’s lawyer glanced over the form. “We will consider your offer.”

     “No, you are going to sign on the dotted lines right here and right now.” Dodgson waved her hand over the table. “A trial for an illegally cloned person isn’t a can of worms that you want to open. Are you really going to make her suffer through a trial? Not only will you have to prove that she is a member of the Lockwood family, but that she isn’t the legal property of InGen.”

     “Could you be that cruel?” Mrs. Carrol signed the document and tossed it back at her.

     Dodgson snatched the form. “It’s a dog eat dog world.”

 

    Owen Grady and Claire Dearing had received a tip about a BioNash compound on the Isla Matancero. BioNash had been responsible for ridding the globe of recent dinosaur outbreaks. They didn’t believe for a second that the corporation was doing it out of the kindest of their hearts. Especially since BioNash shutdown the Dinosaur Protection Group, they orchestrated government sanctions against the group.Owen and Claire snuck onto the island with cameras in hands. They didn’t have to go far to find proof that BioNash had stolen dinosaurs. On the northern end of the island was a large T rex enclosure.  Rexy had been licking her lips after devouring a goat. As they traveled south, they passed two more gigantic enclosures. In one enclosure, a Carnotaurus stared at them intensely. A large compound encased most of the southern part of the island. Their informant, Jessie, had given them access cards. Once inside, the compound felt like a bland prison with tons of doors. There were no windows except for the main door. They found the directions confusing. They had no idea what “C1P” meant. They wished Jessie had provided a map for them. They headed down to ML. It was a huge open style lab with two floors. They saw Dr. Henry Wu surrounded by six other scientists. However, the security unit also noticed them too.

   “Owen Grady!” Radovan, the chief of security, couldn’t believe his eyes.

    Dr. Wu looked up form his microscope. “And Miss Dearing. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

    Ten security guards set their gun on them. “You won’t get away with this!” Claire rose her hands up.

    “Actually, according to the UN, we have one hundred percent gotten away with this.” Jeff Rossiter, a board member of BioNash, wore a smug grin. “As for the two of you, you are trespassing on private property. We are within our legal rights to shoot you.”

    “Unless Mr. Grady here concerning Mr. Hoskins’ old offer,” a middle age Indian woman chimed in. “It is still on the table. Isn’t it, Dr Wu?” The scientist remained silent. “If that is the case, he would only receive a reprimand for bringing his… girlfriend. Anyway, what do you say, Mr. Grady?”

   “I am considering it.” Owen turned his head towards her. “I will need to understand what my job will entail and how this place operates.”

   “Fine.” Jeff grabbed Claire’s arm, “but she stays.”

   “This way please,” the woman gestured to Owen. “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. “I’m Dr….”

   “Ekanta Sidhu,” Owen interrupted her. “I read your research on dinosaur surroundings affects and behavioral training. You’re a genius.”

   “Thank you though I seriously doubt that.” She blushed as she walked. “Your research on Raptor Imprinting is impressive. I am glad the late Mr. Masrani listened to you.”

   “Is that why you joined this evil organization because Mr. Masrani didn’t listen to you?” Owen watched her open a door with her keycard and password.

   “No, because I couldn’t let Pakshi my Pteranodon die. If it were your Blue, would you just stand there and let her die?”

   “I wouldn’t let them turn Blue into a weapon!”

   “People have been using animals to help them for thousands of years even with warfare. Unlike before, here the dinosaurs’ health and happiness is considered. They’re chained up for the amusement of other. BioNash isn’t cruel or evil. It is hubris.” Dr. Sidhu went up a flight of stairs to an observation deck.

   “Hubris?”

   “Like Masrani, Hammond and the guy with the tigers,” she flipped a switch to turn on the viewscreen. Three large familiar dinosaurs appeared. “They are all fools that believed they have complete control.”

   “Indoraptors! How could they do that?”

   “They took DNA from the dead one in the Lockwood manor and sliced it with Blue’s DNA.” She pressed the comm button. “Where is the fourth Indoraptor?”

    A voice answered back. “Its’ siblings killed it a half an hour ago.”

   “They made four of them because one isn’t lethal enough.” Owen was astounded. “They didn’t learn anything from the outbreaks all the global.”

   Dr. Sidhu headed back down the stairs. “They orchestrated most of those outbreaks for the sole purpose of gaining control over all the dinosaurs. Now, they have it and a pack of bloodthirsty monsters.”

   Owen remembered, “Dr. Wu planned to have Blue be their mother. What happen?”

   “Dr. Wu created five Indoraptors. Blue was there when they hatched. She rejected them and killed one of the infant Indoraptors. They stopped her from killing off the rest. Don’t worry. Blue is alive and well.” She reopened the door.

   “Animals usually kill their young for a reason. They don’t recognize them, not enough food, or the babies are defective.”

   “I agree,” Dr. Sidhu lowered her voice as they walked pass the lab. “I think Blue tried to kill because she knew they were psychopathic geniuses.”

  “Seriously?” Owen rose his eyebrow.

   “Yes,” Dr. Sidhu confirmed. “That’s why I had Jessie Harding contact you. We need your help to get us out of here before this blows up in their face.

   The lights went out. Owen shrugged. “Too late.”

 

   “This is when the screaming starts,” Claire spun the chair around to Jeff.

   He and his security team pulled out their flashlights. “You’re not in an amusement park. This is a military installation. When the power goes down, everything locks down.” Jeff opened a cabinet and tossed a flashlight to a tech. “The five of you go fix the generator.” He sneered to Claire. “There is no danger here. We didn’t build a flimsy fence, and we aren’t going to foolishly check in on the dinosaurs, so they can escape.”

   “The outpost contacted us.” A British woman informed him. “Mr. Nash asked if you need his team to come.”

   “Faiga, you can tell him that we can handle the situation ourselves.”

   “He rather hears it from you.” She handed Jeff the walkie talkie and went over to Arby Benton, the tech supervisor. “Do we know how the generator blew out?”

   “Some lizards rammed into to.” A tech answered over the radio. “It is going to take us about fifteen minutes to fix it.”

   “Not lizards, they are probably Compsognathus.” Dr. Sidhu recalled. “We found those things everywhere. Though, I don’t remember any of them near a running power source.”

   Faiga considered this briefly. “Arby, I need you to open the door to the Pteranodon habitant right now.”

   Arby gathered some tools. “Why?”

  “So, everyone can go inside for protection.” Faiga gave Owen one of her pistols.

   Jeff tried to impede her from doing it. “What are you doing?! He is an intruder!”

   “Yes, but he’s not a hungry one.” Faiga lifted her hand towards a pair of glowing eyes in the distance. More glowing eyes started popping up around them. “Hurry, Arby!”

   “Troodons,” Dr. Sidhu shivered.

  “Wait until they are closer.” Radovan steadied his team. “Open fire.”

  “I got it.” Arby exclaimed.

  “Grab your remaining team. On my mark, open the door and run inside.” Faiga shot at the little alien looking dinosaurs.

  “Won’t those nasty critters storm inside with us?” Arby argued.

  “Don’t worry. I have a plan.” Faiga held a flash grenade.

   “So, you throw that, and we all run inside?” Dr. Sidhu confirmed.

   “No, you guys get inside and go through the habitant to the front entrance. It is the safest way out.” Faiga kept focus on the fighting. “I’m going back for the raptors.”

   The shooting stopped. “It’s all clear.” One of the security guards called out. Scientists on the second floor crawled out form under their desks. A male scientist came over to the ledge to check if it was truly clear.  When he glanced down, he couldn’t see them down below. It was dark. Where were their lanterns and flashlights? A female scientist carried over a lantern. Two giant eyes opened in front of him. There was a strange chirping hiss.

   “What is that sound?” The female scientist paused while a loud snapping erupted. She walked closer to the male scientist. The lower half of his body fell backwards on to her. She attempted to flee from the large creature. It didn’t chase after her instead it rained down a hailstorm of poisonous mucus.

    Claire only caught a glimpse of the outline of two large creatures. A shiver ran down her spine. “What is it? What are those things?”

   “It is open! Hurry inside!” Arby signaled. Owen yanked Claire inside.

   The flash grenade ignited, and she finally got a good look at the small dinosaurs before the door shut close behind them. Everyone kept shaking in fear despite no longer being in the line of fire. Outside sounded like a thunderstorm with the guns blaring and the roaring monsters.

   “Those were Dilophosaurs. Jurassic World never made any.” Claire felt her heart rattling in her chest. “Dr. Wu must have created them recently along with those other big ones.”

   “Dilophosaurs,” Dr. Sidhu took a deep breath.

   “I know that. What kind of dinosaur is the big ones?”

   “A Dilophosaur,” Dr. Sidhu repeated to her.

   Owen headed up the stairs to the observation deck of the habitant. “That thing was about ten foot tall. Dilophosaurs don’t get that big.”

   “Adults do,” Dr. Sidhu followed right behind him.

    Claire tagged along. “How do you know that?”

   They searched the room for supplies. Dr. Sidhu opened one of the cabinets. “After Jurassic Park closed, a team came to retrieve and contain the live specimen for Jurassic World such as Rexy. Unlike the T rex, the Dilophosaur took longer to mature. None of the scientists knew that. The retrieval team didn’t come prep to deal with the powerful ten-foot tall dinosaurs. They were wiped out. Seeing the potential for biowarfare, BioNash secretly took them and the Troodons.”

   “Troodons?” Claire dug through another cabinet.

   “We can thank the late Dr. Sorkin for that.” Dr. Sidhu grumbled. “She was supposed to put those nasty creatures down.”

   All that they found was a tool chest and a dart gun with two darts. Claire took the dart gun. Dr. Sidhu lug the tool chest down the stairs as Arby summoned them. “Mr. Nash’s team should be here in a few minutes to offer us aid.” They started jogging to the other entrance around the large enclosure.

   “The power isn’t off for them too?” Claire asked as they jogged.

   “They’re on a separate girds and power sources.” Arby’s voice sounded a little winded. He was relieved to see the three members of his team waiting at the door. Dr. Sidhu snuck a screwdriver into her pocket and dropped the tool chest next to them. “Most everything here was designed with safeguards. The habitants have anywhere from two to three concrete walls blockading them. There are separate escape routes off the island. Also, we have a kill switch to nuke the uncontrol area. We’ll be ok.” Arby tried to sound more confident than he felt.

   Dr. Sidhu crept away while they worked on the door. Owen trailed her as she broke into the habitant. The enclosure was huge. It had trees, grass, streams and a big lake in the middle.

  “What are you planning to do?” Owen called to her.

   A giant Pterandon landed right next to him. Owen lifted up his pistol.

  “Don’t!” Dr. Sidhu maneuvered between them. “Pakshi won’t hurt you.” She rubbed the dinosaur’s head. “We gave her no reason to do.”

  “She is bigger than the others.”

  “They were never malnutrition.” She pointed to the other Pterandons flying about the habitant. “Not that matters now. All that matter is saving them. I was there when Pakshi hatched. I fed her, trained her, and took care of her. I can’t leave her here to die.”

  “We can’t bring them with us.”

   “Those aren’t fake stars up there. Hoskins let me help design this habitant. We installed a sun roof. It’s too high for the other dinosaurs to escape out of. Only my Pterandons can fly out. I’m going to open the hatch. Once I’m done, I’ll return to you guys.”

  “You’re taking an insane risk.”

   She rubbed Pakshi’s neck. “I don’t know if I view her as a pet or a child. She is a living creature. Saving lives is worth the risk. Go back, Mr. Grady. They’re going to need your help.”

   At the main entrance, Arby and his team worked arduously to open the first of four doors. They had to hotwire the circuit breaker. Then, they needed to unscrew the board and pull the lever. It had    frustrated Arby. “Why did those other doors malfunction?”

  “Maybe they didn’t,” Claire proposed. “Maybe, the dinosaurs figured out how to turn the knob.”

  “This isn’t a refrigerator door.” He pried opened the first door. “These are highly sophisticated doors. Even with the know-how, you still need to have the right tools. Claw hands aren’t going to work.”

   They sliced through the second door in mere minutes. The last two doors were made of the thick glass that aquarium tunnels used. That glass can without the weight of elephants. His team proceed to the third door. A faint roar was gradually getting louder. A member of his team shivered and examined around. “Is that coming from behind us?”

    Claire shook her head as she gripped the dart gun. “It’s up ahead. The dinosaurs have escaped.

    “It can’t be that.” Arby spotted the light on top of the fence. “The power is till on. They can’t…” There was a loud thumped on the fourth door. It is promptly followed by an echoing smack. They went through the third door and walked closely to the exit. They don’t see anything. “It was a tree branch or a rock.” Arby kneeled down to begin working on the final door. He noticed a hand on the other side door. At first, he assumed Mr. Nash’s team had arrive and were working on the other side. The arm was leaning against the glass. It had no body attached to it. A Carnotaurus crouched down and slurped up the remaining limbs. Its’ eye loomed near him. He fell back and franticly crawled away from the creature.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   The outpost heard Mr. Nash’s distress call. One of the mercenaries twisted the key to start the jeep. Suddenly the jeep rose off the ground by Rexy’s jaw. She hurled the jeep into the fence. Everyone inside the vehicle was electrocuted.

  

   On the airstrip, Ed James could hear the blood curdling screams. His coffee vibrated in his hand. He discarded it as he grabbed the pilot. “Get us out of here NOW!”

   “We are supposed to wait for Mr. Rossiter.”

   “We’ll give his eulogy, or would you rather be buried next to him?!”

   The pilot couldn’t argue with his reasoning. He and his co-pilot ran to the helicopter. Rexy had entered the camp from the west while some Baryonyxes came in from the south. Despite their military training, the camp was in chaos. Another helicopter lifted off before them. Ed would have envy them if two Pterandons hadn’t rammed into them. Rexy ignored everything else and went straight for Ed’s helicopter. The old T rex was too far away to catch it. However, its’ young green mate from Sorna could and bit down on the landing gear. Ed threw a wrench at it. The young T rex didn’t flinch. The co-pilot climbed over and helped push a heavy cage at the green T rex. It finally released its’ jaw. The co-pilot slipped. He clung to the side of the helicopter. He cried out to Ed, but Ed just backed away. The T rex came in for another bit and got the co-pilot. Ed and the pilot managed to escape.

    “The alignment is off.”

   “Can you still fly?” Ed sat down in the co-pilot’s chair.

   “Yes.”

    “Then fly!” Ed snapped at the man.

     The helicopter landed at nearby Costa Rica private airport. Lois Dodgson tapped her foot until the helicopter shut off. “It took you long enough.” She walked over to helicopter. “Our UN contact wants footage of…” Ed stepped out of the helicopter. “Where is Jeff?” Before he could respond, his body torn in half. The presumed dead Indoraptor had played possum and stowaway. It killed Dodgson in seconds. The last thing that she thought before she became its' next victim was her regret for supporting the dinosaur’s camouflage ability.

 

    The Carnotaurus banged into the hard glass doors. Claire, Arby and his team retreated. After they passed through all the doors, they were startled by a deafening loud explosion.

   “You, guys, have grenades?” Claire’s ears were still ringing.

   Arby saw the smoke coming from the west corridor. “Not that strong. Something else caused that.”

   “Worry about that later.” Owen dragged them to the habitant.

   They started to bolt as they heard an echo of a dinosaur roar. They closed the door behind them. Arby pulled out his walkie talkie. “I’m going to contact Faiga.” He didn’t know what else to do.

   “I better go tell Dr. Sidhu.” Owen entered the enclosure. Claire came along with him. She freaked when she saw the Pteranon and pulled out her dart gun. Owen stopped her. “It’s ok, I think.”

   “Pakshi wouldn’t leave with the rest of her flock.” Dr. Sidhu patted the Pterandon. “I guess you couldn’t leave without me either. That’s sweet.”

   “Actually…” Claire told her their dire situation.

    Meanwhile, Arby made contact with Faiga. “We are glad to hear from you. The front entrance is block, and we are trapped inside the Pterandons’ habitant. Please tell me that you have a backup plan.”

    “Get Owen and check the air vents.”

    “Are we going to escape in them?”

    “Just do it, please.”

    Arby did as she said and took Owen to the perimeter air vent. “What are we looking for?”

    “Is the vent open?”

    “Yes.”

   “Run and check the other two vents.”

   “Are Compsognathus inside?” Owen held his gun to the side.

   “Something worse Dimetrodons. Their enclosure adjoins the raptors. It’s open and empty. The outside vent has claw marks.”

   Claire waited for Owen to return. She and the techs felt uncomfortable with the large Pterandon so they kept their distance. A low pitch growl reverberated around them. The Pterandon unfolded her wings. “Is there another dinosaur in this habitant?

   “No,” Dr Sidhu replied to her. The Pterandon sprung up. It carried Dr. Sidhu by her shoulders. It flew away before the Dimetrodon pounced on top of her. It snarled at them as they flew out of the compound.

    Another Dimetrodon appeared from behind a tree near Claire and the techs. Claire fired a dart at it, but the dart simply bounced off its’ hard skin. These creatures looked like nasty Komodo dragons on steroids. Everyone scattered. One tech tried to climb up a tree. The Dimetrodon stood on its’ hindlegs and yanked the tech down. The other tech dashed towards the lake. The second Dimetrodon pursued Claire. She headed for the exit. However, the door was difficult to open from the inside. She was trapped. She aimed the last remaining dart at its’ eye. It let out a scream and charged at her. She desperately chucked the dart gun at its’ head to slow it down. Unphased, the Dimetrodon charged and readied its’ jaw to snap on her like a bear trap. A bullet blew by her and killed it.

    “How many are left?” Owen had been standing behind her with the door opened.

   “One more.”

    They killed the last one before it got the tech. Owen kneeled down to examine the dead Dimetrodon. “Where did it come from?”

    “Jurassic Park?” Arby guessed.

   “Actually, they were schedule to be shipped there four months after the incident.” Faiga walked towards them. Owen grinned at the raptor following beside her. “Sorry, we’re late. A young Dilophosaur stupidly challenged Blue.”

   “Is that thing going to attack us?” Arby trembled at the sight of Blue.

   Faiga jerked her head towards Owen. “She is not going to attack him.”

   Owen noticed her backpack. “What’s in the bag?”

   “I would like to know the answer to that too.” Dr. Wu remarked.

   “Serious?! When did this become a hot spot for everyone to suddenly appear at?” Owen watched as Dr. Wu and two armed security guards approached them from the south entrance.

   “Drop your weapons.” One of the security guards ordered. Owen put down his pistol, and Faiga put down her rifle. Blue growled at them. “If that thing moves, it get a bullet in the head. Hand over the bag.”

    “You don’t want to this, Dr. Wu. We need each other to survive the escaped dinosaurs.” Faiga slowly slipped the backpack off her shoulders.

   “All the dinosaurs are dead with little thanks to you. We are getting out of here through the emergency exit.”

   “What about the Indoraptors?” Faiga carefully placed the bag down.

    “They never escaped.” Dr. Wu moved forward and retrieved the bag. “Their door and the other raptors’ door were closed. Their doors didn’t malfunction.”

    “You’re underestimating the Indoraptors and the situation. Don’t pick up the bag. You need to let me take it back.”

    “Dr. Muldoon, I know the raptor capabilities. I created them. They can’t devise a complex plan.” Dr. Wu opened the bag. “Like stealing raptor eggs from the lab.”

    “I didn’t steal them.” Faiga observed that Blue had stopped growling and became perfectly still. “If you don’t put the bag down and walk slowly away now, you’re going to die.”

   Dr. Wu was about deride her when he heard the screams of the two security guards. Three raptors appeared behind them. Two raptors shredded the security guards apart. The third raptor growled and snapped at Dr. Wu. He turned to Faiga. “Make it stop.”

    “She can’t,” Owen replied first. “You stole their babies. No one can save you now.”

    “Put the bag down slowly.” Faiga instructed him. “Walk back slowly and keep your eyes on him the entire time.”

    “Wait, shouldn’t she have said her?” Claire asked Owen.

     He shook his head. “Those three are all males.”

     Dr. Wu dropped the eggs and stepped away. “This can’t be. I fixed it.” The largest male eyes pierced deeply into him. The other male raptors ganged together and glared at Dr. Wu. He could no longer hear Faiga’s voice. Their cold dead eyes blocked out everything else. He panicked and ran. The larger raptor leaped onto him and torn him into pieces.

    “Life finds a way.” Claire recited Malcolm’s famous words.


	3. Chapter 3

     Blue relaxed as the two male raptors slaughtered Dr. Wu. The copper colored raptor checked the eggs and walked towards Blue. He lowered his head and rubbed it against her. Blue, in turn, rubbed his head with her own.

    Owen rose his eyebrow. “Are they special friends?”

    “They are a mating pair.” Faiga picked up her backpack. “Blue chose well. Copperhead is the smartest and most docile male.”

    “Cute name,” Owen retrieved his weapon. “Where to?”

    “The weapon lockers and then the raptors habitant.” Faiga surveyed the terrain. “Where is Dr. Sidhu?”

    “A Pterandon got her,” Claire informed her.

   “Also, I think the weapon lockers blew up.” Arby clung his arms around the tool box.

   “Oh, I’ll check how much damage there was.” Faiga rose her arm in the air and dropped it. “Move out.” They left the habitant. She paused briefly to inspect the weapon locker. “It blew a hole in the floor. We better hurry.”

   “Because the contingency plan?” Arby kept his voice low. He was leery to be out in the open and didn’t trust that all the dinosaurs were gone. “They won’t nuke this place for at least an hour.”

   “Not worry about that.” Faiga traded her rifle for Owen’s pistol. She entered the perimeter of the enclosure alone. After a quick look, she gave the all clear to them. “There wasn’t a singular dinosaur corpse in the debris of the weapon lockers.”

    Arby was intrigued. “Can I examine the open cage? I want to see how it broke.”

   “Sure,” Faiga pointed the way. “It’s over there. Just stay to the right.” The other tech went with him. She showed Claire and Owen to her office. Blue and Copperhead followed behind them.

   Claire commented on the rifle and pike mounted on her wall. “You like hunting?”

   “No, my father did. Those were gifts from him.” Faiga took down the rifle and gave it to Claire. “Anyway, directly below us is the emergency door. We blast a hole and climbed down.” She grabbed the metal pike. “I’m going to get Arby and the rope. Owen keep Blue here, please. Amina, the alpha of the other raptors has tried to kill her. We don’t need another fight on our hands.” She handed them the explosives. “I’ll be right back.” She went inside the middle corridor that divided the habitants into three section. She tapped Arby’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

    He stood up. “I can’t believe it. They did it. They actually figured it.” Arby held a small green thing between his fingers. “It was inside the door.”

    “I hate being right.” She took it from his hand. There were faint sounds of gun shots coming from below them. “Plan B get in the middle cage. Time is running out.” Faiga was breathing heavy as she made it back to Claire and Owen.

    Blue growled at her. Owen tried to calm her down. “It’s ok.”

   “Blue is right. It’s bad.” She tossed the green thing to Owen. He laid it on his palm.

   “It looks like a reptile scale.” Claire squinted her eyes.

    Owen rubbed it. “It feels leathery.”

    “Hurry,” Faiga waved her arm. “I’ll explain as we go. It’s from a Tanaconda. Before Dr. Wu created the Indominus Rex, he had a few failed hybrid experiments. Tanaconda is one of them. Its’ scale was found in the door. An Indoraptor escaped once almost made it to an exit. Its’ deceased trainer used mazes to study the Indoraptors’ intelligent. Dr. Sidhu and I believe that one of them killed the trainer after it saw a layout of the compound. According to your report, the Indominus Rex could talk to the other dinosaurs. They planned all of this to escape.” She maneuvered them and the four raptors into the middle cage. “Wait, here for five minutes. Amina’s pack and I will keep the Indoraptors at bay while you, guys, escape to the boat.”

    “That’s suicide.” Owen argued. “There is no chance.”

    She gave him the backpack with the eggs. “Either you escape, or they escape. Still, I wouldn’t count us out yet.” She snatched the green scale from him and placed it near the adjoining cage. A huge raptor came over to sniff it. The raptor growled.  “Amina and I are impeccable killers.”

    Owen closed the cage as Faiga pried opened the other raptors’ cage. He watched Faiga and her raptor team headed out. It seemed like a long five minutes. He handed Claire the pistol. The alarm sounded. They bolted for her office and the hole in the floor. Blue and the male raptors leaped down first. Owen and Claire followed behind them. Arby and the remaining tech came down the ropes last. Arby’s hand slipped. Thankfully, he landed on something soft, Mr. Rossiter’s dead body. The basement had soft emergency lights on. Claire was temporarily memorized by the battle. The Indoraptors and the raptors were engaged in a brutal battle. She hadn’t spotted the Tanaconda creature yet. She was curious about what it looked like. A huge snake head lung at her out of nowhere. Its’ fangs were an inch or two from her face. Owen jerked her back as a raptor chopped through its’ neck. Tanaconda’s jaw twitched for a little while even after it was dead. Owen and Blue lead the group out. The largest male raptor refused to leave. He stayed behind to fight alongside his mate Anima.

    They ran as fast as they could from the compound. The humans had to stop for a moment. “It just a tiny bit further to the boat.” Arby grinned. His smile came crashing down.

     Four Baryonyx appeared. They probably swam around the compound to flee from the larger predators. Owen and Claire shot at the two on the right. The three raptors took on the other two. They defeated them with no casualties. They made their way to the ship.

     Dr. Sidhu was aboard the ship waiting for them. She heard Faiga’s voice over the wire. “One of them has escaped. She is heading your direction.”

    “Who is coming our way, Faiga?”

    “An Indoraptor, Ekanta. It is going after Owen’s group.”

    “We’ll stop it. Then, we will come and get you.”

    “No point in saving me.” Faiga inspected the large gash along her abdomen. “It has been an honor working with you.” She turned off the radio and slid down to the ground. Everything else in the basement was dead except Amina. She figured the big raptor was walking over to finish her off. The raptor hung her down and rubbed against Faiga affectionately. The raptor made a sound that almost resemble a cry. She stroked the side of Amina’s head gently. “Good girl.” Faiga closed her eyes.

      Dr. Sidhu grabbed all the weapons that she could find on board the ship and rushed north to them. Owen and Claire were relieved to see her a distance away. They couldn’t understand what she was yelling at them about. A thunderous roar answered that. A bloody Indoraptor was closing in on them. It was added by three Pterandons. The flock of Pterandons would reach them first. The raptors hurdled together. The Pterandon ignored them and flew to the easier human prey. Claire and Owen fired their last remaining ammo at the Pterandons. They managed to hit one of the Pterandons. It fell to the ground. The raptors severed it into pieces. The other two Pterandon continued to charge at the human until they saw Pakshi and five others Pterandons of her flock. The red Pterandons broke off their assault. They may have had teeth. However, Pakshi’s blue Pterandons were bigger, faster and stronger. Pakshi’s flock’s aerial assault slaughtered all the enemy Pterandons with little effort. Though, they couldn’t do much against the Indoraptor. They managed to distract it for a couple of seconds.

     Owen and Claire hoped that Dr. Sidhu had additional weapons for them to use. She had only a flare gun and a large knife. Arby and the tech ran for the ship. After the Indoraptor killed one of the Pterandons. Pakshi called her flock away. Claire gestured to Owen. “Come on.”

    Owen stared back at the nasty one eyed Indoraptor and his Blue. He couldn’t leave her behind. He handed Claire the backpack and took the supplies from Dr. Sidhu.

    “What are you doing?”

     He grinned at Claire. “Something stupid.” He ran headlong towards the Indoraptor. It had already killed the other male raptor. It attempted to shred Blue, but Copperhead stopped it. The Indoraptor smacked Copperhead with its’ partially bitten tail. Owen shot a flare at it. This didn’t harm the Indoraptor, but it was annoyed by the flare. The Indoraptor lunged for him. Owen next shot missed the Indoraptor and landed on the ground. The sparks popped up into the air near the Indoraptor’s eye. It pulled away from the blinding light straight into Blue’s awaiting claws. It moved into a defensive posture to confront the raptor thus ignoring Owen. He helped kill it with his knife.

      The survivors took the dinosaurs to the nearby Isla Muetra. Claire was astonished to see other dinosaurs. “It’s an actual dinosaurs reserve. I though Eli Mills was using it as a smoke screen to funnel money through.”

     “Well,” Dr. Sidhu gazed at a herd of Gallimius. “We did funnel some of his money into it.”

     “Where is your high hide?” Claire looked around.

    Dr. Sidhu pointed, “We opted for something better, a sturdy treehouse.”

    “Are you planning to continue your research?”

    “I think it’s time for me and Pakshi to get on with our own lives. She’ll be happy here. I need to head back home. Though Dr. Grant had mentioned possibly staying here for a month or two for his own research.”

   “Does it have a full stocked fridge?”

   Dr. Sidhu spun her head around to Owen. “I think so.”

    Claire narrowed her brow. “What are you thinking?”

   Owen beamed at Blue who was dragging a freshly killed Gallimius to the baby raptors. “You always wanted us to settle down.”

 

 

    “BioNash has vacated their original agreement.” Maisie Lockwood’s lawyer informed Iris Carrol. She was baking cookies for Maisie as she video chatted with him. “Since the death of their major board members, they have decided to give us the entire Lockwood estate and all his shareholdings.”

    “That’s very good new?” Mrs. Carrol noticed his tense expression. The oven beeped. She went to take out the cookies.

     “I was going through their files, and I found something. I’m downloading it to you now. Please call me back with how you want to proceed.” He ended his call.

     She moved the tablet over and placed the cookies on the counter. She grew pale as she read the file. The tablet slipped from her hand.

    Maisie rushed into the kitchen when she heard the crash. “Are you alright?”

    “I’m fine.” Mrs. Carrol picked up the tablet from the floor. “I just have old hands. Please, go start your homework. I’ll be right there.” She putted the tablet on the counter.

    The file read. “Maisie Lockwood Specimen 1 of 5 Human Dinosaur Hybrid Program.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
